


Homecumming

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Limousine Sex, Limousines, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: It's Luke’s senior year in high school and he's hoping to get laid after the Homecoming dance, but his younger brother is tagging along. Luke has been stressing out, but his father, Rob is there to help. Also, their father might have created a very popular comic book character.





	Homecumming

Homecumming

 

It was Homecoming. It was also Luke’s senior year in high school. So this time, Luke was prepared to either lose his virginity all the way or come extremely close to losing it. His girlfriend let him slip his hand in her panties once or twice, which made Luke nut himself every time. He'd lose his virginity and not tell anyone. That's the gentleman Luke is. Although he might have told a couple of guys he finger-blasted his girlfriend before. 

Unfortunately for Luke though, his little brother, Chase, found a way to tag along to the Homecoming dance. Chase was a freshman but dating a junior! (The big Homecoming dance was only for seniors and juniors.) It really pissed Luke off! 

“Chase, get out of the freaking bathroom!” 

“Luke?” 

“Yes, mom?” 

“You can use that word, but I didn’t like your tone.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

Luke stood outside the bathroom he shared with his little brother and sister, wearing red boxers and holding a towel. It was sunny California. Luke’s tanned and toned. Short brown hair cut neat around his head, with the front pushed up and spiky. His red boxers were tight, showing the contours of his ass, upper thighs and everything where the two meet. 

He wasn’t being his usual chill self. He normally didn't mind Chase, but Chase antagonized him all week about the fun Luke was going to have with his girlfriend. And now, Chase was probably in the bathroom just reading a comic book or graphic novel. Maybe Chase was shaving his already shorn sack. 

Luke quietly raged up against the door and growled, “Chase, next year, I'm going to.. junior and senior years.” 

“Stop your whining.” Chase finally exited the bathroom. He looked wet and had a towel wrapped around his waist. His chiseled abs had dots of water. His young cock had shriveled up after cumming in Luke’s shampoo. 

Luke yanked the towel off Chase, but Chase had on boxers underneath the towel. Luke snarled, as Chase laughed, snagged his towel back and pantsed Luke. Luke covered himself, as Chase darted down the hall. 

“You tried seeing my peepee, but I saw yours instead.” Chase laughed, as Luke shut the bathroom door. 

“Peepee?” 

The brothers shared the cost of a limousine. That conversation is a whole other story. It's just not as juicy as this one, but let's just say they each got in trouble at their religious private school and with their parents. They were told not to prank each other on school grounds anymore, but each silently thought Homecoming was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

Much like they thought the time getting ready for the dance was a great opportunity to prank each other. They both locked their bedrooms up in anticipation of a prank. They took several steps to ensure that they were ready when the limousine arrived. 

Like, Luke looked through his room after his shower. He kept his towel around his waist until he checked everything in his room. Luke dropped his towel and his cock was ready for pussy. Luke got erect picturing what the night could hold. The lush towel grazed off the tip of his cockhead when it dropped. Luke’s heart raced, as the tingling encompassed his whole body, but Luke needed to get dressed. 

Luke and Chase are beautiful young men, with beaming smiles and Malibu all the way. Tanned young men that always have a sports ball or stick in their hands. Chase runs track and plays for his school’s basketball team. Luke played on some sports teams too, but he mainly spent time cutting up with his friends or running the camera for Chase’s YouTube channel. 

Both of the boys had crews. They had friends that stuck close and stuck together. Luke just had more of them. Luke had them in every grade. Luke is chill. Everyone respected him. Luke knew his crew was ready to handle any type of Chase situation that could arise at Homecoming. 

The limousine arrived outside their house and the brothers crept outside looking around their shoulders for any signs of a brotherly prank. They actually backed into each other and knocked butts. 

“Boys, you look ridiculous. You better not prank each other tonight or me and your mom will be very unhappy.” 

“We know.” Luke and Chase straightened up. 

“I wish the girls could have been here for pictures, but I think it's nice you're picking them up.” 

“They're not prostitutes!” Their dad, Rob, is a hoot. The guys laughed, but Rob added, “I really hope they're not prostitutes.” 

“You’re so handsome!” Joy gushed and snapped photos. 

The brothers looked at one another and pretended to be a couple. They locked arms, but their mom groaned and they stopped. Chase nudged Luke, turned his back to their parents and Luke did it to. Chase and Luke mooned the camera. Joy refused to take a pic. 

Rob chuckled, snapped a photo and said, “Oh, I can’t post this. Chase, you're fifteen.” 

“Butts are different.” Chase turned, walked to his dad, and with his cock dangling soft, said, “Well, if you aren't posting that, then send it to me.” 

Rob snatched his camera phone back and yelled, “Chase! Pull your pants up and vamoose!” 

Chase stepped inside the limousine, as Luke finished saying his goodbyes. It was like his parents knew he was going to fuck, because Rob secretly handed him a box of condoms. Luke blushed, but concealed them in a coat pocket and stepped into the limousine. 

“Luke, sit over here. Beside me, bro.” Chase sat in the seat behind the driver. 

“Okay?” Luke thought it could be a prank and stepped slowly. 

“I..” Chase whispered, “I want to know if you were trying to see my penis. Earlier. You know.” 

“No. What?” 

“Earlier, when you pulled my towel off. Were you hoping to get a peek at my penis, for real?” 

“No.” 

“Cause I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.” Chase smirked. 

“I was trying to embarrass you.” Luke didn’t think that was good and admitted, “I did it because you made me mad. I've been frustrated.” 

“Don't say another word.” Chase shifted in his seat, pulled his fancy, buttoned up dress shirt out of his suit pants, unbuttoned some of the lower buttons, slapped his dress belt open, unfastened his suit pants, felt inside his boxer briefs and pulled his pants and underpants down to his ankles. Luke almost went into shock, as he watched his younger brother air out his hairless balls and long, soft circumcised cock with a large tan cockhead. 

“Chase, what the hell.” Luke saw Chase’s cock and said, “Looks kinda like mine 3 years ago.” 

“I'm super sweaty.” Chase laughed, wagged his limp shaft and added, “Don't worry I already got off recently.” He looked to Luke, saw a mound in Luke’s pants and asked, “Did you?” 

Chase felt of Luke’s erection, but Luke smacked Chase’s hand away and said, “No, but leave it alone and it'll go away. Don't touch it.” 

“Man, that’s an old wise tale. And if you're planning to have sex you don't want to go early. No no no.” Chase manhandled Luke’s suit pants, pulled Luke’s incredible cock through, stroked him and said, “The only way this is going away is if you beat off.” 

“Chase!” Luke pushed Chase away, put his dick away and said, “No, no, no, no, no..” 

“Luke, wait.” Chase turned his small ass in his seat, lifted his legs up, showed Luke his smooth, pink asshole and said, “Doesn't my asshole kinda resemble a pussy?” 

“A little bit. Don't say asshole or pussy. Chase.” Luke bit his lip and stroked his erection. 

Chase played with his asshole, as Luke watched. Chase saw Luke’s intense gaze and said, “I like to look at it in the mirror sometimes and beat off.” 

“Yeah?” Luke watched Chase finger himself and it looked so good. 

Chase took Luke’s nearest hand. Luke felt inside Chase. Luke pushed a finger inside Chase. Chase used a hand to find Luke’s cock again, but Luke already had it out and stroking it, as he fingered his little brother in the back of a rented limousine on the way to the Homecoming dance. 

Luke needed to come, but didn’t have any napkins or anything and said, “I don’t know where to come.” 

“It’s pure protein right?” 

“Gross, Chase.” Luke pulled his finger out. 

“Put two in me.” 

“What?” 

“Two fingers.” 

Luke stretched Chase’s tender hole, pushed his dress shirt up and came on his stomach. Luke shook and came. His cock fired long streams of heavy globs of semen, but he pointed his cockhead onto his stomach to miss his shirt. It filled his belly button. Luke moaned a little, but mainly took a few deep breaths when he quit coming and pulled his wedged fingers out of his little brother’s silky butt. 

“Get it while it's hot.” Chase put his legs down, hopped in the floor between his brother’s legs and ate Luke’s load off his stomach. 

“Stop it, Chase.” Luke got tickled, as Chase’s tongue dug into his navel and lips sucked up his salty liquid. 

Chase stroked Luke’s creamy cock and said, “Tastes sweet. Kinda tart aftertaste.” Chase looked at Luke’s cock and said, “Think of this as me licking icing off your finger.” 

Chase swallowed Luke’s cock and sucked up and down. Chase gagged, but swallowed the heavy amount of saliva filling his cheeks. Luke’s warm taste hidden inside. Chase sucked Luke to taste him alone. Luke’s first time. Chase’s tongue tickling his cockhead. Chase’s tightened luscious lips wrapped and slid his length, as trees and buildings went by. 

Chase saw cum on Luke’s right nut, licked it and swallowed his brother’s deafening taste. He kissed Luke’s nuts, while stroking Luke’s cock really fast and said, “It wants to again.” Chase sucked Luke’s cockhead and stroked him. 

Chase’s hand moved down to Luke’s drawn nutsack. Luke spread his legs, as Chase’s fingers dug to find his hairy asshole. Chase briefly quit sucking Luke to suck a couple of fingers to penetrate his brother. He found Luke’s hole. He slid a finger in and out. 

“Chase, you..” Luke couldn’t hold it, he came and said, “Chase. Uh. Uh. Uhh. Oh my god.” He gushed and shook. “Uh. Holy, holy. Uh. Chase, you're amazing. Chase, oh my god. Uhh. Ohh. Uh. God. Chase.”

Chase swallowed a mouthful of cum and said, “You taste incredible.” Chase sucked Luke more. He put all of him in his mouth. 

“Stop, Chase. Oh, stop. Uh. Chase.” Luke pushed Chase away. 

“Your wimpers got me excited.” Chase sat up and his cock aimed at Luke’s virgin hole. 

“Chase.” Luke felt Chase’s cock hit between his legs. Chase tried pulling Luke’s pants off his ankles and large dress shoes, but Luke stopped him and said, “We can't. We can't. You can’t ever tell anyone.” 

“Never.” 

Luke hung his ass off the seat. He kept his shoes and pants on, but he was able to pull Chase’s dripping cock and pushed it inside his tight virgin asshole. 

“Ahh. Oh, god. Uh.” Luke trembled, as Chase pushed inches into him. “It hurts. Wait.” Luke stopped Chase from going any further. 

Chase was halfway in and halfway out and said, “We got about seven minutes or so.” 

“I know.” Luke strained. His tanned face reddened, like a long day spent at the beach. 

“How bad does it hurt?” Chase wondered aloud. Luke didn’t answer him, so Chase went to pull out. 

“No.” Luke pulled Chase’s body closer, sending Chase’s cock deeper inside of him. He cringed, as Chase seemed to have no ending. 

Luke’s tight asshole ate down every inch of Chase’s cock. When Chase pulled out to thrust, it was like a bottle of toothpaste getting all of its insides pushed out. Chase doubled over and came inside Luke, his older brother. He seized and thrust his cock back deeper into his brother. 

“Oh, Chase.” Luke rubbed Chase’s head resting on his chest. 

“Luke, I am your brother.” 

“Shut up.” Luke liked Chase’s cock in him. He didn’t want to like it, but he did. And he knew then, that he might always like it. 

Chase looked into Luke’s eyes, licked his lips, went in and Luke puckered his lips. They kissed and kissed. Their tongues met and rolled. Luke backed away first. He jerked his cock and moaned, as Chase watched and slid his cock in and out of Luke’s tight hole. 

“Luke, you feel so good. I'm not cursing because you feel so good and I don't want to offend you.” 

“Oh, Chase. Chase. Chase!” Luke came and threw his head back, hitting the glass between them and the chauffeur. “Chase, uh. Uh. Uhh.” Luke squirted and shot indiscriminately. 

The limousine stopped. They weren’t at Luke’s girlfriend’s yet, but the driver got out and opened the door on soaked Luke and half naked Chase. The driver was an older Middle Eastern man. He didn’t seem happy and forced the boys out of his limousine. 

Luke had cum all over his dress shirt. Chase pulled his underwear and pants up to get his phone and call their dad. Rob didn’t answer till the fourth call. It seemed like their parents were having sex or floor play. 

“Quiet, honey. It's the boys.” Rob hushed his wife, answered the fourth call and said, “What’s wrong, Chase?” 

“The limousine broke down.” 

“I'm sure they'll send another one.” 

“Dad, we need a ride. They're not sending another one.” Chase had to yell some to make sure Rob could hear him over the sounds coming from the traffic whizzing pass them. 

“Why not?” Rob’s dick got softer. 

“Dad!” 

“Was it pranking? Was it?” Rob became furious. 

“Rob, calm down.” 

Chase held the phone away from his ear and looked to Luke. Luke had been texting. A car pulled up and it was Luke’s friends with room to spare. Chase smiled so big at Luke. They both wanted to kiss the other one. 

“When we get home.” They touched foreheads and whispered it together. 

Rob was still going berserk on Chase’s phone. Chase heard him, put it to his ear, laughed and said, “Got you, dad!” 

“Chase! You guys.” Rob laughed and said, “Watch your big brother’s butt tonight. I mean like stick to it. Make sure he doesn't try something new, if you know what I mean.” 

“Bye, dad.” Chase hung up, hopped inside and couldn’t wait to get back home with his brother. Watch his brother’s butt. Stick to it. Ha ha ha! 

“What did dad say?” 

“I'll tell you later.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” Chase said it just like Luke and they laughed, while Luke’s friends looked on and might have all quietly started to wonder if the brothers were in love. If they only knew.


End file.
